A conventional ratchet wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,824 and generally includes a driving head and a handle which is pivotably connected to the driving head, and a slot is defined in the handle so that a locking pin is engaged with the slot to secure the Y-shaped extension. The advantage is that when a socket is connected with the driving head, the locking pin is rotated to control the driving head to be rotatable over 270 degrees relative to the handle. However, there are two disadvantages which are that the engaging portion of the driving head protrudes out from the driving head so that when rotating the driving head, the engaging portion is stopped by the handle so that the driving head cannot be rotated 360 degrees relative to the handle. Besides, there is no positioning device on the engaging portion so that the socket cannot be firmly connected to the engaging portion.
Although there are several driving head rotatable wrenches in the market, they are complicated and not satisfied by the users.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet wrench whose driving head is conveniently rotatable relative to the handle and the ratchet wrench improves the shortcomings of the conventional ratchet wrenches.